nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Weiland Klarblick
|40px Äußerliches & Persönlichkeit Weiland würde unter den jungen Männern der kleineren Ortschaften des Königreiches von Sturmwind wahrscheinlich nicht groß auffallen: Halbwegs groß und breitschultrig, aber weder hünenhaft noch wirklich ein Muskelberg, von der Arbeit auf dem Feld gebräunt, im Vergleich zu den Piraten Schlingendorns aber immer noch blass und auch vom Tonfall der etwas brummigen Stimme her mehr Handwerker als Poet. Er würde nicht auffallen, wären da nicht ein paar weniger weit geteilte Details an seiner Erscheinung. Abgesehen von der eher weniger exotischen Kombination von glattrasiertem Schädel und schwarzem Bart ist es vor allem seine Kleidung oder besser Rüstung, die ihn im Dorfleben hervorstechen lassen würde. Die Zugehörigkeit zur Scharlachroten Faust ist schwer verkennbar, schon alleine des stets zur Schau getragenen Wappenrockes. Und wenn er nicht gerade zur Arbeit in der Schmiede, zur Nachtruhe oder zur Körperpflege das ganze Metall abgelegt hat, hängt am Gürtel neben einem Kurzschwert und einem ledernen Beutel auch der Kodex des Ordens, ebenfalls mit dem Wappen versehen. Vor allem aber scheint er entweder nicht willens oder einfach nicht fähig zu Frohsinn oder generell Leichtherzigkeit. Ein Blick so ernst wie wahlweise die wirtschaftliche Lage Westfalls oder die Situation eines nüchternen Zwerges in einem darnassischen Teeladen, aus dem der Frohsinn eines Titanenkontrukts und die Beschwingheit eines Richtschwertes sprechen, ein schmaler Strich von einem Mund und eine Stirn, die sich schnell tiefer furcht als der Ausschnitt noch der preiswertesten Dienstleisterin in dieser einen gewissen Sturmwinder Hafenschänke. Selbst sein Lächeln scheint widerwillig zu geschehen, als müsse er sich jedes mal von neuem daran erinnern, welche Muskeln sich dafür wie verziehen müssen. Nein, Weiland Klarblick ist sichtlich kein lustiger Zeitgenosse. Das heißt nun nicht, dass er unfreundlich wäre. Manchen kann seine Art barsch bis abweisend vorkommen, aber ausfallend wird er ohne Grund grundsätzlich nicht. Ansonsten ist er ein eher zurückhaltender junger Mann, ernst, zwischenmenschlich ein bisschen unbeholfen und in etwa genauso schwer zum Lachen wie zum Toben zu bringen. |40px Herkunft, Kindheit, Jugend Wahrscheinlich wäre Weiland einmal ein junger Mann unter vielen geworden. Unter den Kindern Goldhains war er weder Anführer noch Außenseiter, die Schmiede des Vaters brachte gerade genug Geld für eine anständige Existenz mit seltenen kleinen Versüßungen des Alltags und mit den Geschwistern (im Laufe der Jahre sollten es derer fünf werden) wäre auch im Haus genug zu tun gewesen. Es trafen allerdings mehrere Faktoren aufeinander, die sein Leben ein wenig von der Bahn des Gewöhnlichen abtreiben ließen. Deren vorderster war der Onkel auf väterlicher Seite: Harthal Klarblick, Kreuzfahrer des Scharlachroten Kreuzzuges, Paladin und zu Anfang noch öfters Schreiber von Briefen an seinen Bruder, die der junge Weiland mit seinen eher mäßigen Kenntnissen von Schrift und Wort eifrigst las, während der Vater des Jungen wenig für den Krieg übrig hatte, den sein Bruder 'irgendwo im Norden' austrug. In die gleiche Zeit fiel auch der allmähliche Verfall der Schmiede Klarblick, was vor allem darauf zurückzuführen war, dass andere Schmiede schlicht und einfach besser waren. Und so trug es sich zu, dass Weiland im Alter von vierzehn Jahren zusammen mit seinem Vater den Broterwerb der Familie zu besorgen hatte. Anstatt eines Schmiedelehrlings wurde er also ein veritabler Tagelöhner, eine Tätigkeit, die ihn in den kommenden Jahren ein breites Feld grundlegender handwerklicher Fähigkeiten näher brachte, ohne ihn dadurch zu irgendeinem wirklichen Beruf zu qualifizieren. Keine befriedigende Tätigkeit, aber eine, die dringend nötiges Geld beischaffte. |40px Von einem, der auszog, das Kreuzfahrern zu lernen Die bereits erwähnte Faszination Weilands für seinen Onkel und die Abneigung des Vaters gegen selbigen führte im Laufe der Jahre zu zunehmenden Spannungen zwischen den beiden. Die Bewunderung des Jungen für den Mann, der in der Ferne als Paladin gegen eine überwältigende Bedrohung kämpfte, stand dem tief sitzenden Groll des Bruders gegenüber, der sich verlassen und in Zeiten der Not verraten fühlte. Mit der Zeit war das Gefühl, für seine Familie verantwortlich zu sein, das einzige, das Weiland noch im Haushalt hielt- und als sein Bruder sechzehn Jahre alt wurde, eine seiner Schwestern zu ihrem frisch angetrauten Ehemann gezogen war und der Vater der Familie wieder fest in Lohn und Brot stand, beschloss er, dass er hier nicht mehr gebraucht wurde und ging. Die letzte Botschaft seines Vaters: Diese Tür würde sich für ihn nicht mehr öffnen. Und darüber waren sie sich endlich mal einig. Weilands Weg führte nach Sturmwind, also ein paar Meilen nach Norden den Weg entlang, in die Kathedrale des Lichts. Dass der Scharlachrote Kreuzzug nicht mehr war, wusste er inzwischen. Aber auch, dass es so etwas wie seine Nachfolger gab und genau das war sein Ziel: Der Orden der Scharlachroten Faust. Und noch am selben Abend trug Weiland Klarblick eine rote Flamme auf weißem Grund. |40px Im Orden ~ ~ ~ |40px Institutionalisiertes Langweilertum "Bis ich meine Weihe als Paladin des Lichts empfangen habe oder diesen Weg aus Einsicht in meine Unfähigkeit, ihn zum Ende hin zu gehen, verlassen habe, will ich in Enthaltsamkeit und Keuschheit leben wie auch die Zeloten unseres Ordens. Ich will keine Mahlzeiten verzehren als die, die mein Körper benötigt und von allen Mitteln ablassen, mit denen man sich zu berauschen pflegt. '' Ich will den Körper keiner Frau und keines Mannes begehren'' und mein Bett nur teilen, wenn es die Umstände in Raum oder Not gebieten. '' Ich will keinen Schmuck am Körper tragen als den, der mich an meinen Glauben und meinen Orden erinnert'' und der Mode und Eitelkeit entsagen, so es nicht wegen dem Ansehen des Ordens nötig sein sollte. '' Das schwöre Ich, Weiland Klarblick, beim Licht.''" Ausgesprochen vor Simanthy Weißsträhne und Udwin Starkhand in der Kathedrale des Lichts zu Sturmwind. Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Paladin Kategorie:Revier:Sturmwind Kategorie:Charakter Allianz Kategorie:Scharlachrote Faust